


Let me fly right now

by diamond_sunstorm



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Full of Tropes, Inspired by the current heatwave because I'm melting, Love Confessions, Modern AU, OC Romance Week, Stuck in the Rain, pool date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond_sunstorm/pseuds/diamond_sunstorm
Summary: Fourth entry for the OC Romance Week byArtemisMoonsongSometimes, life is like a romance novel. The guy you have a crush on invites you on a date, and everything seems perfect, until it isn't. But in fiction, it all works out in the end, doesn't it?





	Let me fly right now

"See you in two days, Mirafire," Elanire waved Mirafire goodbye before closing the door behind her, leaving Mirafire alone in the heated dance practice room. 

She slowly sat down on the bench at the side, pulling out her phone and water bottle from her backpack. Emptying the whole bottle in almost one go, she sighed and checked her new messages. Just the usual drama in the group chats which she never involved herself in, a few texts from her brother inviting her to his birthday party next Friday, and– her heart jumped as she saw that she even had received a message from Ondolemar. 

He was a physics student like herself, except that he was already two years her senior, as she had only started college last fall. They had met after Mirafire had searched for someone to help her explain and understand the contents of one of her classes better, and Elanire had recommended him for he was a top student and already had offered to help younger students before. Now it was summer, and while Mirafire didn't need his help for her classes anymore, the two stayed in contact afterwards, still meeting occasionally, just as friends. And while she herself refrained from openly admitting so, she couldn't deny that she maybe had fallen for him a little bit more than she had excepted half a year ago.

After marking the other messages as read and answering her brother's question, she checked what Ondolemar had messaged her. 

"Do you want to go out somewhere today? We can go to the pool after your dance practice."

He actually had remembered her schedule. Mirafire smiled. Since she had no classes today, and really needed to cool down after a whole 60 minutes of dancing in a hardly acclimated practice room, she texted back her okay and finished packing up her stuff.

Leaving the building Mirafire knew she severely underestimated how much hotter it would actually be outside. Staying in the shadows, she made her way back home, which was only a few blocks down from the dance studio. She avoided the sun as much as possible and reached her apartment only 5 minutes later. 

Once inside, she threw her bag on her bed and turned on her big fan. The room slowly reached acceptable temperatures while Mirafire checked her phone again, telling Ondolemar he could come pick her up in 10 minutes. Unlike her, he owned a car and occasionally offered her a ride when she had to get out of town or when they met up somewhere that was not in immediate reach by foot.

Exactly 10 minutes later she had changed into her bikini, wearing her watermelon-inspired sundress over it, and had packed all essentials for a successful day at the pool. Ondolemar waited for her in the parking lot, his car at a nice temperature compared to outside. 

"Cute dress," he complimented her after she had put her bag on the backseat and taken place on the front seat herself, "So, where should we go? I'd suggest the pool at the Lower East Park, though."

Mirafire put on her seat belt, grinning because of his compliment. "Never been there before, but if you say it's good, then we can go there."

Only answering with a nod, he pulled out of the parking lot, windows down and the radio playing pop songs from the weekly charts. Mirafire leaned out of the window, enjoying the wind in her hair. Ondolemar knew which streets to avoid so they didn’t get stuck in the traffic of a normal Saturday noon, and soon they pulled up to the pool they had decided to visit. 

Mirafire waited for him to get his own things, fanning herself with her hand, before they went to the entrance. Just as she wanted to pull out her wallet, he grabbed her wrist to stop her, "You don't have to, I can pay for you."

"Oh, of course," Mirafire answered a bit baffled by his offer. She waited for him to pay and then followed him inside. 

Most places in the shadows of the trees were already taken, but Ondolemar knew where they could still find one, so they went straight over the lawn to a place under a huge oak tree. It was a bit farther from the pool, but only a few others had occupied the space for themselves already, so they laid out Mirafire's picnic blanket right next to the tree. 

After setting up their space, they took off their clothes and went to the swimming pool. The cold water was nice and refreshing, opposed to the heat that left everyone, especially the college students, with absolutely zero productivity. They even met some of Mirafire's classmates, whose waterball game they promptly joined. Spending a good hour in the water, Mirafire grew hungry, as she didn't have the time to eat anything in between returning home and leaving again.

Ondolemar noticed her lounging at the side of the pool and swam over to her. "Already exhausted?" he asked, and she sighed.

"It's so warm, and I'm getting hungry," she admitted, "I would go get some fries. Do you want some, too?"

He chuckled, "Of course."

Mirafire climbed out of the pool, Ondolemar following her. The kiosk was directly at the entrance, so they had to go back to their spot to get their money, then go to the entrance, and then go back again so they could enjoy their lunch safely in the shadows of the old tree. 

"The fries here are pretty good compared to the other places I've been to," Mirafire commented on the quality of her food after they had sat down.

Ondolemar agreed, still chewing. He leaned against the tree while Mirafire laid on the ground directly next to him.

After finishing their lunch, Mirafire rolled over on her stomach. Placing her head on her arms, she closed her eyes and let the wind lightly blow through her hair and over her back, cooling her down from the sun's heat. She slowly dozed off, not noticing anymore how Ondolemar gently brushed over her hair...

//

"Mirafire," she heard him saying from somewhere far away, feeling his hand on her shoulder, "Mirafire, wake up."

Her head shot up immediately. She hadn't noticed falling asleep, but it must've been a few hours, as the shadow of the old tree had wandered off to a different place by now. 

"Someone didn't have their good night's sleep, eh? You’re such a sleepyhead," he teased her as she finally realized where she was.

"It was just comfortable," she defended herself, but he only laughed. The wind rustled in the leaves above, stronger than before. "It's getting windy."

Ondolemar checked his phone for the time. "We should leave soon, it seems like there's a storm coming here." 

Judging by the way the sky was covered with dark clouds, he was right. They quickly put all of their stuff away, but they weren't fast enough. Just as they were about to leave, the first raindrops hit the ground, which soon turned into a downpour, accompanied by lightning and thunder in the distance. Now they stood under the roof near the entrance, huddled together with all the others that hadn't left the pool yet. 

Ondolemar pulled Mirafire closer to himself so more people could fit under the roof. "We could wait for the storm to end, or run to the car and I bring you home," he said, his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know," she peeked at the sky, "we could wait for a long time. It just started a minute ago."

Some of the other visitors had apparently already decided they would sprint back to their car. Mirafire looked at Ondolemar, who glanced over at the trees dangerously swinging in the strong winds, "Let's run back to my car, okay? This can only get worse, and I don't want you to be stuck outside in a storm like this."

Mirafire agreed, albeit hesitating. Ondolemar took her hand, smiling at her, "Don't worry, just stay with me."

Filled with encouragement, the two ran back to his car. Despite the short distance, they were almost completely drenched from the rain when they arrived at his car. Standing under the door of the trunk, they wrung out the water from their clothes. Mirafire shivered as she was only wearing a short dress that didn't warm her at all.

"Do you want my jacket?" Ondolemar offered Mirafire, who quickly nodded. He took out a rain jacket from his trunk and placed it around her shoulders, "Slightly too big for you, but better than nothing."

Mirafire cuddled herself in the jacket. It was still warm from before and slightly smelled like him. "Thanks," she mumbled, not shivering anymore.

After stuffing everything into the trunk they sat in the front seats, finally driving home. By the time they arrived at Mirafire's apartment, the rain still hadn't stopped pouring even a bit. They sat in the car, listening to the radioman talking about the current weather.

"Yes, we know the weather is pretty bad right now," Ondolemar said, turning out the radio. Only the sound of the rain hitting the car and the wind howling around the houses prevailed. 

"Sorry it ended like this," Mirafire suddenly apologized, "We could've done so much more if it hadn't started to rain like–"

Ondolemar interrupted her, "What are you apologizing for? You had fun, didn't you?" he looked at her, smiling gently.

She stared for a second, then lowered her gaze, "I did. Thanks for inviting me," she said, tucking a loose streak behind her ear. "And," she stopped mid-sentence, her cheeks suddenly turning red. She nervously fidgeted with her hands

He waited, but Mirafire didn't continue her sentence. "And?" he asked, reaching to take her hand, "and you like spending time with me?"

She stared at her own hand, now entangled with Bandoleer's. "Y-yeah," she stuttered, feeling her ears twitch.

"Do you know what I like about you?", he asked. She shook her head. "Absolutely everything."

Within one second, Mirafire's mind was completely blank. She managed to whisper a small "Oh gods..." before hiding her face in her other hand.

"And I have to say, you look really cute when you're asleep."

"You," she muffled into her hand, "You can't just say something like that, and expect me to know how to react to it."

"You don't have to say something," Ondolemar said, caressing her arm. He waited until Mirafire calmed down and was able to look at him again. She was still visibly nervous, but smiling.

"Do you," she looked at him, meeting his own gaze, "do you want to spend the rest of the evening with me? To make up for the abruptly ended... date?"

"If you don't have anything against it, I would very much like to continue this date."


End file.
